In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes are being developed to allow multiple user terminals to communicate with a single access point by sharing the channel resources while achieving high data throughputs. Multiple Input or Multiple Output (MIMO) technology represents one such approach that has recently emerged as a popular technique for the next generation communication systems. MIMO technology has been adopted in several emerging wireless communications standards such as the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. IEEE 802.11 denotes a set of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) air interface standards developed by the IEEE 802.11 committee for short-range communications (e.g., tens of meters to a few hundred meters).
A MIMO wireless system employs a number (NT) of transmit antennas and a number (NR) of receive antennas for data transmission. A MIMO channel formed by the NT transmit and NR receive antennas may be decomposed into NS spatial streams, where, for all practical purposes, NS<=min {NT, NR}. The NS spatial streams may be used to transmit NS independent data streams to achieve greater overall throughput.
In wireless networks with a single access point and multiple stations, concurrent transmissions may occur on multiple channels toward different stations, both in the uplink and downlink directions.